


Needy Noises

by heathenseyes



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathenseyes/pseuds/heathenseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack really should have thought twice about his plan of action....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy Noises

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say, I don't own anything.

“So, you think that I should…move beyond this?” Nathan asked, rolling the words around his tongue, drawing out the syllables, and making the Carter revise just how bright of an idea it was to have bothered the scientist given everything that had happened.

On a normal day, Jack wouldn’t have really thought twice about annoying Stark. In fact, he’d have relished the idea of provoking the other man into some sort of rant, one possibly involving an irritated glare to be brought into play.

But that was on a normal day. Which wasn’t today by any stretch of the imagination, and that was definitely saying something since normal for Eureka could in no way be considered mundane by any kind of standard. Today was special, it was it’s own little turning point in the future of a town filled with geniuses. Today, Allison had turned down Nathan’s proposal of marriage, and up until about four hours ago, Carter would have had to give the guy props because while slightly more surly than usual, Stark hadn’t really been much different thank normal .

That was of course, until about five o’clock rolled around, and Stark had declared that he was heading home. Odd behavior sure, since according to Fargo, Nathan spent more time sleeping in his office than he ever had in his own home; odd, but not that odd.

The worrying part of it all, the part that should have perhaps made Carter to pause in his plan formulation when Allison told him all of this an hour ago, was that when a project on Level 4 had gotten out of hand an hour after he had left Global Dynamics, Stark hadn’t responded to any of the calls from either a frantic Fargo or a worried Allison.

Carter still wasn’t certain why Allison had requested that he go and retrieve Stark. Especially when Henry had arrived at GD and told them all that he could fix the problem, they didn't need to bother Stark with it. Jack had been all ready to walk out and go home when Allison had stopped him. Allison wanted him to check on Stark. To make sure that he was okay, and when she’d put her hand on Jack’s arm, told him she was worried about Nathan, and for Carter to just do this one favor for her, Jack hadn’t been able to tell her no.

Granted, at the moment, he was really wishing he’d said no, or at least made Jo go and drag Nathan out of his house, especially when the man in question was leaning in closer, completely ignoring the idea of personal space, and kept talking in a ludicrously husky voice.

A tone of voice which was not causing Carter’s mouth to suddenly dry up or making his knees feel as though all bone and cartilage suddenly had the consistency of Jell-O.

“Yeah,” Carter grimaced when he noticed his own voice had lowered itself, now mirroring Nathan’s deeper tone, and he cleared his throat. “You know, compromise, make nice with people, stop scaring the poor minions when they have questions for you,” Jack licked his lips, and fought the urge to take a step back, “put aside your difficulty with Allison and come in. They’re,” he put special emphasis on they’re, desperately wondering just how worried the others would really be if they saw Stark’s behavior now, “worried about you.”

Carter almost groaned when he saw a ghost of that damned smirk dancing along Nathan’s lips. “Are you worried about me?”

“I think I should put you in bed,” Jack said, his eyes widening as the words left his mouth. He had not meant that! He could feel the blush warming his cheeks and ears, creeping down the back of his neck, and he was pretty certain that there probably wasn’t an inch of his body that wasn’t turning a certain shade of red at the moment.

“Carter, I never knew,” Nathan said, smirking now unabashedly.

“Jesus, Nathan!’ Carter snapped, putting his hands on Nathan’s shoulders with the full intent of pushing him away only to find they apparently had minds of their own, and instead settled quite comfortably on Stark’s bare chest.

When Stark had answered the door a few short minutes ago, Carter should have told him he’d wait while he got dressed, he should have hustled him out of the house and into GD. He should not have accepted Nathan’s invitation to come inside, and he sure a heck shouldn’t have tried to reason with the man. Especially when Jack was rapidly losing the ability to remember anything other than the way Nathan smelled as he loomed slightly over him. Carter licked his lips again and drew back his hands, back-peddling until his back hit the wall and he discovered that there was no where to go. He was now trapped between a wall, the counter, and a rapidly approaching man who was, for lack of a better description, smoldering.

“You know why Allie said no?” Nathan asked, his hands planting themselves firmly on either side of Jack’s head. Carter shook his head. He’d assumed there had been reasons. Allison always had reasons. She was a reasons kind of gal. He just hadn’t thought to ask any of them. And now, he was paying for his lack of foresight. Nathan leaned in till only a couple of inches separated them, and growled. Jack felt all the blood drain and head southward at the sound. “Because,” from their proximity, Jack could practically hear the words rumble inside of Nathan as they sought freedom, “I said your name.”

Jack blinked. And then he blinked again. Replaying what Nathan had just said over and over again in his mind because the man couldn’t have just said that.

Jack opened his mouth to possibly say something witty and probably more than a little asinine because uncomfortable situations always make him a little more puckish than normal, however, the words remained unspoken as he felt Nathan’s tongue pass between his lips and then decide to explore it’s new environment.

Jack was about 40 percent sure that the whimper he heard wasn’t his own, of course, since it sure as hell wasn’t Nathan who‘d made the noise, that really only left one other alternative, only Jack knew he didn’t make needy little noises.

Nathan pulled him back from the wall, just enough to allow his hands the ability to strip off Jack’s shirt, peeling the layers of clothing away until his hands could roam across bared skin. Nathan broke the kiss, his mouth falling to Jack’s neck, alternating the use of teeth with his tongue that drove out just about any possibility of higher brain functions for Carter.

And about the last coherent thought he had before his brain was shut down by his body, was the Jack Carter didn’t make needy little noises for anyone…except for one Nathan Stark.


End file.
